Set Up With Chad Dylan Cooper
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Tawni set Sonny up with her date, but little did Sonny know that she was set up with Chad! Story is better than summary. Cute one-shot. R&R!


**A/N: 4 more days until FFTF part 2! OMG, I can't wait! Anyways, I don't own SWAC, its characters, Dr. Pepper, Twizzlers, or Sun Chips.**

** "Set Up With Chad Dylan Cooper"**

"C'mon, Sonny, hurry up!" Sonny was trying to get ready for her blind double date. Tawni set her up with probably the most amazing guy. His name you ask? She didn't have the slightest clue. All she knows is that they're supposed to meet him and Tawni's date tonight at the movies. Sonny was wearing skinny jeans, a yellow sleeveless top and a jean jacket. I had also curled my hair. "Sonny, you can't wear that to the movies," she objected.

"What's wrong with my outfit? It's not like we're going to a fancy restaurant," Sonny said. Apparently Tawni wasn't listening and was going through her clothes, probably finding her something else to wear.

"Here, wear this instead of those mediocre jeans," she said. She tossed Sonny a navy blue feathery skirt. She tried it on, and surprisingly, it fit. So instead of the jeans, she was wearing Tawni's skirt. Anyway, we just talking until she brought up the subject of her date. "So, wanna know who my date is?"

"Who?" Sonny asked.

"Sean Scott," Tawni replied.

"Sean Scott? As in the Sean Scott that I saw in the movie _Knight in Shining Armor?"_ Sonny asked excitedly.

"The exact same," she bragged. She went on and on about how great he is. I finally interrupted her and told her that if she didn't stop talking, we would miss the movie. So they left for the movie theater. And once they got there, Tawni spotted her date and walked up to him. "Hi, Sean."

"Hi, Tawni. And who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, that's just my friend, Sonny," she replied. Sonny said hi and shook his hand. She had to go to the bathroom, so she left them to talk. "So, uh, where's your friend?" Tawni asked.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom, freshening up," Sean said. Just then, Chad came walking up to them.

"Hey, Sean," Chad greeted. He and Sean fist bumped.

"What are you doing here, Pooper?" Tawni asked.

"I came here because Sean set me up with your friend," he replied. "What are you doing here?" Tawni didn't reply. _Oh no. Sonny got set up with Cooper. She's going to throw a fit,_ she thought. Just then, Sonny came back to join them.

"Hey, Tawni, Sean. Chad, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked suspiciously. Just then, both of them realized that they had been set up.

"You set me up on a date, with _Cooper?_" Sonny asked furiously.

"I didn't know, I swear," Tawni defended. Sean had suggested they just go into the theater, since the movie was starting in 15 minutes.

"Fine, but as long as I don't have to sit next to him, I'll be happy," Sonny said, referring to Chad. So they went into the theater, Sonny and Chad sitting down with one seat between each other, Tawni and Sean sitting in the row behind them. They had chosen a really scary movie, for cuddling reasons. The movie was really overdramatic, with the blood and screaming girls. When a really scary scene came on, without thinking, Sonny buried her head in Chad's shoulder. To him, it was a little weird, but it was also comforting. After that experience, Sonny pulled away awkwardly. She looked behind her, and Tawni and Sean were kissing. She got Chad's attention and mouthed, "You want to get out of here?" and then she motioned to the couple behind them. He nodded and they left the theater.

"Man, that movie was really cheesy," she said.

"I know, tell me about it," he said. "Hey, do you have a ride to get home?"

"Oh, shoot, I completely forgot that," she replied, slapping her forehead.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" he asked.

"Sure," Sonny said.

"Okay, but first, want to get something to eat while we're out?" Chad said.

"Uh, sure, I could go for a bite to eat," Sonny said. They got in his car and they drove off. She dozed off while they were on their way.

"Sonny, we're here. Sonny, wake up," he coaxed. She woke up to see that they were in a field of wildflowers.

"Chad, why are we in a field?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because while you're on your date with CDC, I thought we could have a picnic," he replied.

"You know that this isn't a real date, right?" Sonny questioned. He only nodded and got out of his car. I also got out of his car to see that he was getting blankets and a basket out of his trunk. "You planned this the entire time, didn't you?"

"Maybe," he merely said. He laid out one of the blankets and put the picnic basket on it. Then he reached inside his car and put on some soft music. He sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him. "Aren't you going to join me?" She sat next to him and they started eating. Inside the basket, were two turkey sandwiches, two bags of Sun Chips, two cans of Dr. Pepper, and one small pack of Twizzlers for Sonny.

"Man, this sandwich is good. Did you make them?" she asked with her mouth full.

"Yeah, and don't talk with your mouth full. It's disgusting," he said. She closed her mouth and they continued eating. When she took a sip of her soda, he said "Disgusting!", referring to the Twizzler in her soda.

"What? I can't use a Twizzler as a straw? It's really good."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, just try it," Sonny coaxed.

"Fine, I will, but if I die from food poisoning from doing this, you will be the most hated person in the entire world," he said. He reluctantly took a sip of her soda and took a bite of the Twizzler.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"It a'light," Chad replied, handing the soda back to Sonny. They got back to eating, and once they were done, Sonny only had one Twizzler left. He was eyeing it as if he wanted it.

"Chad, are you okay?" she asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry. I was eyeing your last Twizzler," he said. "I really want it."

"Oh, this Twizzler?"

"Yeah, that one," he said.

"Well, too bad," she retorted. Before he could get a hold of it, she placed one end of the licorice in her mouth. "Ha!" Then he grabbed the other end and put it in his mouth.

"Ha!" he declared.

"Fine, can we just share it?" Sonny asked in defeat.

"Sure," he replied. They kept eating away at it until there was only a 1/2 inch of the licorice left. Only Chad noticed this, and he slurped the rest of the Twizzler from her mouth and ate it. After that, they just lay out and looked at the stars. Suddenly, they saw a shooting star shooting across the clear night sky. Sonny had closed her eyes and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" he asked curiously.

"None of your business," she retorted.

"Fine, I won't ask."

"Fine, I don't care."

"Good."

"Good."

"Can you just tell me, please?" he asked pleadingly.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Chad Dylan Cooper pleaded for something," Sonny said. "But I will tell you. I wish that this night would last forever."

"Why, because you like spending time on your date with CDC?" Chad asked conceitedly, popping his collar.

"For the second and final time, it's not a real date!" Sonny replied rather loudly. "So, anyway, what did you wish for?"

"What makes you think I wished for something?" he questioned.

"I just know. Now tell me," she demanded.

"Fine. I wish I could have my first kiss," he said.

"You've never had a first kiss?" Sonny asked.

"Well, the girls I've kissed, it's been mostly on-screen. So, yeah, I've never really did have a first kiss." Feeling kind of sorry for him, she sat up, with Chad sitting up too, and leaning in. They leaned in closer and closer until their lips met. As they kissed, sparks flew. He tried gently deepening the kiss. After about a minute, they broke the kiss, gasping for oxygen.

"You know, from what I heard, your first kiss isn't about who kissed you first," Sonny explained.

"Then what is it about?" he asked curiously.

"It's about sharing a kiss with the one you love," she replied.

"I think I just had my first kiss," Chad stated, implying that he loves her. Had it not been dark outside, Sonny's face would've shown a bright pink. They lay back down and just looked at the stars for the rest of the night. Sonny fell asleep, so she rested her head on Chad's chest. Since he had another blanket, he took it and draped it over her and himself. _She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping,_ he thought. About 5 minutes later, he fell asleep. Sonny woke up to the sound of Chad quietly snoring.

_He looks so adorable when he's resting,_ Sonny thought. She laid her head back on his chest gently and she fell back asleep. This was probably the best date they've ever had, even though at first they didn't consider it a real date.

**Please R&R! :)**


End file.
